


what it means to be a leader (happy jungwon day)

by PERVJVN



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Leader Choi Soobin, Best Leader Yang Jungwon, Bottom Yang Jungwon, Creampie, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Choi Soobin, Softcore Porn, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, belly bulge, best leader shit, big dick soobin, jungwon baby, jungwon is a good boy, leader x leader, soft yang jungwon, soob cums in him its pretty hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: soobin decides to show jungwon the ropes_________or in which soobin takes jungwons virginity on his birthday, yknow, the usual leader things_________Dont like? Dont read
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	what it means to be a leader (happy jungwon day)

**Author's Note:**

> dont eat my ass for this  
> for my bestie rachel on twt!! im so glad u liked this babes
> 
> dont read if you dont like enhypen being sexualized

"you really are a tiny me!" soobin ruffled jungwons hair. he adored the small leader.

"thank you for the birthday wishes, hyung!" jungwon squeaked, beaming up at him. soobin smirked a little. 

"alright now jungwonnie, let hyung show you what it really means to be a leader."

"what do you mean, hyung?" jungwon blinked up at soobin, head cocked to the side. soobin took his chin gently in his hand. 

"you want to be a good leader, right?" he asked, raising a brow down at the younger leader. 

"o-of course!" jungwon’s voice cracked, and he gave soobin a determined look.

"then let hyung show you how to please your members, okay?"

"do you please your members, hyung?" 

"most certainly, but not quite in the way you'll please yours, hm?"

jungwon furrowed a brow in confusion, lost until soobin pulled him close, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. he had assumed jungwon was a virgin, preparing for this situation by bringing a full bottle of lube, and making sure they had plenty of time.

"come with me." soobin dragged jungwon away, thankful that one of the practice rooms was empty. he held jungwon’s hand in his, pulling the shorter down onto his lap once he sat down. jungwon’s cheeks were impossibly pink.

"i think i'm starting to get it now," jungwon bit his lip, looking shyly up at soobin from beneath his lashes.

"are you now, baby?"

"yes, hyung." jungwon leaned in, lips clumsy against soobins as he kissed at the older. soobin’s hands found purchase on jungwon’s hips, and he made a little noise of approval in the back of his throat as jungwon placed his thighs on either side of one of soobins.

"already hard?" 

soobin was chuckling, and jungwon wanted to whine and smack his chest the same way he does to heeseung.

"I can't help it. you're really pretty, hyung."

"thank you." soobin's smile softened. jungwon was incredibly cute.

he tightened his grip on jungwon, moving his body for him.

jungwon whimpered when he was moved to rut against soobins thigh, and soon enough he was moving all on his own. soobin kissed and bit at his neck, careful not to leave any marks, and slid a hand down to gently squeeze jungwons bottom.

he slipped the bottle of lube from his pocket (as well as a condom), and dipped a finger into the waistband of jungwon’s shorts.

he tugged, carefully pulling them down over the small curve of jungwons ass. it was a little bit of a struggle to get them off his legs, but soobin made no complaint, only glad that he got his boxers off in the same go.

"do you want this?" soobin paused his ministrations. as much as he'd wanted to ravish the young leader in his lap, he'd never want to hurt him. 

"yes," jungwon spoke clear, cheeks red and eyes wide as he stared hopefully at soobin.

"I want- I need this, hyung. i need you."

soobin smiled, taking up the bottle of lube and popping the cap. he poured a generous amount on his fingers, slathering a good glob over the pretty pink of jungwons hole.

jungwon shivered at the substance, but was grateful for it nonetheless. 

soobin quietly instructed jungwon to hump his thigh again, and jungwon, ever obedient, got right to it.

"hyung!" jungwon gasped when soobin finally pressed a finger past his puckered rim, ever so slow. he made it only to his knuckle before stopping.

"what is it, baby?" soobin looked worried as he glanced over jungwon.

"j-just surprised me is all," jungwon mumbled, so embarrassed that he tucked his face into the crook of soobins neck.

soobin chuckled before continuing, pressing his finger in further 

♡

it took maybe a half hour to get jungwon loose, and by that time, he was mewling pitifully into soobin’s ear. jungwon was all gasps and whines, cock twitching and leaking everytime soobin moved his fingers.

"you feel ready, baby? you want hyung?"

"yes!" jungwon pleaded "need hyung- please,"

soobin was eager as he smeared a thick glob of lube over his cock. he was glad jungwon couldn't see his dick- he didn't need jungwon crying that it won't fit and backing out like hyvka did.

carefully, he lined himself up with jungwons hole.

"my cock is much bigger than my fingers, baby," soobin warned, before pressing the head of his cock in.

fuck.

jungwon was impossibly tight, and soobin could barely keep from shoving his cock in all in one thrust. jungwon was shaking- little hands scrabbling to find purchase on soobin’s shoulders. soobin felt his nails digging into his skin through his shirt.

"please!" jungwon hiccupped, and that's when soobin realized he was crying. "please hyung! please fill me!"

soobin grunted, biting his lip. he gripped jungwon hard enough to bruise, body shaking with the effort it took to move jungwon slowly back onto his cock.

he only got about halfway before jungwon cried out again, pretty cock twitching painfully and leaking, making a mess.

"no-no don’t stop," he begged, pushing himself back on soobin’s cock, whining into the older leaders ear.

soobin bit back a groan, finally sheathing his cock completely inside jungwon. 

♡

"oh g-gosh!" 

jungwon was squeaking with each thrust, head tossed back and bottom lip swollen red from biting it. he was a trembling, sweaty mess atop soobin, and when he reached a hand down to grasp his cock, he gasped.

"soobin hyung!"

"wh-what is it, baby?" soobin struggled out, focused on the way jungwons tight walls suffocated his cock

.

"I can see you," jungwon panted, a hand splayed over his belly.

soobin finally looked him over, and realized he was right.

soobins cock at lodged a bump in jungwon’s lower belly, and he hissed when the younger pressed down on it.

without warning, he held jungwon still, and sped up his ministrations. he cared not for being gentle now, only wanting to see jungwons belly swollen with his cum.

"shoot!" 

jungwon squeaked, throwing his head back and using his free hand to fist his cock hastily.

"im gonna cum. you wanna cum for hyung?" soobin hissed through his bunny teeth, pleased when jungwon nodded eagerly. 

"w-wanna cum! wanna cum for hyung!" he mewled, voice high and shaky.

"cum for me, jungwonnie baby."

jungwon painted his little fist white, thick globs of pearly cum making his fingers sticky. 

he couldn't complain however, not when soobin pressed his cock right into his prostate, cum gushing into his hole and filling him to the brim.

he drew out a long moan, paying no mind to the tears streaming down his cheeks as he worked his overstimulated cock through soobins orgasm.

♡

once they had both fallen from their high, soobin wrapped his arms around jungwon, hugging him against his chest and pressing kisses to his hair, not caring that he was still stuffed inside the younger.

"you okay, babydoll?"

"i’m okay, hyung," jungwon whispered, a dopey smile on his face.

he could get used to being a leader, especially if it meant getting heeseung and jake to let him please them like this.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twt!!  
> @PERVJVN


End file.
